Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Guard
by Kyle L
Summary: A thosand years ago a special wand was made, now its time for it to be used
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Guard  
  
Disclaimer-All I own is the plot, everything else belongs to the fabulous JKR.  
  
Chapter 1- The not so untrue legend  
  
_It was one thousand sixty years ago exactly that the fabled crystal wand of Hogwarts was sealed inside a room that only one person could enter...  
Now what is the crystal wand you ask? It was the wand made when a spell combining the powers of the four Hogwarts founders, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga, Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Gordic Gryfinndor were stored in a wand. This wand would be the tool to defeat the most feared dark wizard ever.  
Now it is time for the wand to serve its purpose.  
  
  
  
*_ Authors note, sorry if I spelled the founders names wrong. tell me what you think please! should i make this a series, or forget i ever wrote it?  



	2. Letters through the window

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Guard  
  
Disclaimer- I own only the plot. JK Rowling owns the HP characters.  
  
A/N The first part I Posted was a Prologue not Chapter 1. Thanks to Ginny :] for beta reading. Please review.   
  
Harry Potter laid awake, not because it was ten minutes until his fifteenth birthday, as you might expect, but because he'd had the dream that had been haunting him all summer. Over and over he saw Cedric on the ground, the Death Eaters surrounding him, the ghostly echoes of his parents. It was beginning to be unbearable. Over and over....  
Every time the dream-or more accurately, nightmare-played upon his mind, Harry woke up sweating, breathing hard, having to reassure himself that  
everything was all right; that the dream was ONLY a dream. He sat up in bed, fumbling to find his glasses, hoping that he wouldn't wake Dudley, or his sleeping aunt and uncle. If he did there would be hell to pay.  
Then he saw several owls float into his room, carrying lage parcels, one was his snowy Hedwig. Another was his best friend Ron's, Pig. The next was a very odd owl indeed, It was blue, like a bright summer sky. The last was obviously a Hogwarts owl. It was a big and powerful tawny. It also bore the Hogwarts crest. The owls dropped their bundles, one by one, upon Harry's duvet.  
By now it was well past midnight so he decided to open the one he figured was from Sirius, his godfather, first. He opened it to find bulging bag of dungbombs, several bags of belching powder, a biting teacup, and other gags, and also a card. It said  
_Dear Harry,   
Hope the Muggles are treating you okay, IM off on a job for Dumbledor now but I'll see you soon. I am at Moony's now and he sends his best wishes. Now don't waste these on first years, Snape is always your #1 target.  
Your Godfather  
Sirius.  
_It was definitely good to hear Sirius was okay. Harry knew that Sirius was really in constant danger. Almost fifteen years ago Harry's Godfather was imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit. The murders that sent him to Azkaban, the horrible wizard prison, were done by Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew, one of the people he was convicted of slaying. So Harry knew Sirius had to constantly be on the alert. Next he opened the one from Ron. It turned out to be a picture of Harry, Hermione and Ron himself. Like all wizarding pictures it moved.   
"Wow, this is great." Harry said to himself. 'Hermione looks really pretty.' He said to himself silently. He'd been getting this feeling often lately.   
"Thanks, glad you like it." Said a voice that sounded a lot like Ron. It was Ron. But it was coming not from a human, so to speak, but the picture.   
"Wha-? Ron? How did you do this?" Harry asked stunned.   
"It's a charm Hermione did. It makes it so I will think and talk like the real me does." He said. It didn't make much sense, but Harry was glad to have someone to talk to.   
"I talk to!" Said a pint size Hermione. This made Harry a little uneasy. This would make talking to Ron about "guy" things harder.  
"Great," he said smiling," you can help me with my homework. You can't go moving around to much, my aunt and uncle would freak. Feel free to say hi to my mum and dad though." He said as he got out his album.  
"I didn't send a card because I didn't need to." Ron said.   
"Now open mine!" Said Hermione excitedly. Harry obediently picked up the parcel. { He's whipped huh?} It felt like a stack of bricks. He opened it to find A History of the Game of Quiddich. It was over 3000 pages long.   
"Wow! how am I ever gonna get through this? Its great! But really, really big."   
"Harry, your dad is in the book, under former England Quiddich captains." Hermione said. "It tells a bit about him too." Harry was stunned. His dad was the national captain.  
Finally he looked at what the Hogwarts owl brought. Along with the usual list of books there were two notes one from Hagrid, the gamekeeper that read,  
_Dear Harry,  
How has your summer been? I hope the Muggles are treat'n you all right. I'm back from my job for Dumbledor. This is a Qick-Notes-Quill kind of like the one that awful Skeeter woman used, but this only writes exactly what you say.   
Your Pal,   
Hagrid_ _  
__P.S, I told the house elf friend of yours Dobby that you were expected to live on carrots again and he scuttled off quick so I expect he sent you some food or summ't.  
  
_Sure enough the last bundle was from Dobby.   
_Dear Harry Potter,   
Dobby miss you very much sir. When I hear you was to live without good food I told the other house elves to help sir, and they send there best wishes. I hope you like. Thank you again for the socks.  
Dobby.  
  
_At this Harry laughed himself to sleep silently.  
_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Hermione's House

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Guard--Chapter Two  
*I own only the plot, and thanks to Ginny :] for beta-ing. Please review and tell me what you think. Note to flamers, You have your opinion, but if you think you can do better than by all means do it! If not then keep your opinions to yourselves. Constructive criticism appreciated.  
  
  
It was a normal day on Privet Drive. And a now fifteen year old Harry Potter was at old Mrs. Figg's house cleaning windows when back at #4 Petunia Dursley picked up the ringing telephone.  
"Hello?" Petuina said in her most graceful and snotty voice, to make her sound important.   
" Hello? This is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's friend from school." Hermione answered her.   
Harry's aunt considered a moment. This girl sounded normal. Except the fact she talked fast. Maybe she was like Lily, the only witch in the family.   
"You are the only one like you in your family aren't you?" She asked.  
" Excuse me?" Hermione asked clearly confused.  
"The only one with your...um, special abilities." Petuina said delicately  
"Oh, yes I am." Hermione said. Curious to why Harry's aunt would want to know.   
"Harry isn't here, may I take a message?" Petunia asked.   
"Yes, please, could you tell him that Prof. Dumbledor said it was all right for him to stay with me at my house for the rest of the summer. If it is okay with you, we can pick him up by car." Hermione said silently praying his aunt would say yes. She was so worried about Harry, it was awful. Like a lump in the pit of her stomach.  
"Okay, he can go. Pick him up tomorrow at 2:00 p.m." Petuina said.   
And at that she hung up. 'Why am I doing this?' She sighed to herself. Because she reminds you of Lily. Her conscience answered.   
You see, She never really hated Lily. She was jealous. Of the attention Lily got. The fact she got to go to the fancy private school. The fact her parents were so proud of her.  
At this point Harry walked in. As he began to walk back to his room his aunt stopped him.   
"Boy!" She snapped. Harry turned around warily to his Aunt. Dreading the worst. "You need to pack your things. You are leaving tomorrow for the Grangers. They'll pick you up at two." Harry couldn't believe it. He not only got to leave, but also see Hermione, the girl who he'd been thinking of all summer. He returned to his room in a state of bliss. He found he had a visitor. Pig, Ron's owl was perched on Hedwig's empty cage. [ Hedwig was off sending a thank you note to Dobby.] Pig carried a note from Ron.   
_ Harry,  
Hermione told me how they are going to pick you up tomorrow. Dad had their fire connected for a day so I could Floo over. See you tomorrow.  
Ron_  
This was going to be great. He'd get to see his best friend _and_ the girl he had been thinking of all summer. He felt like whooping for joy. He wrenched up the lose floor board under his bed, emptied it of the chicken, and fruit Dobby had sent,[ among other things] and stuffed it into his trunk. He then told his talking picture where they were going. He added a postscript to the letter he was going to send Sirius after Hedwig got back saying he'd be at Hermione's for the rest of the summer.   
He sent Pig back with a note to Ron, and began to check that all of his things were in his trunk. His mind being elsewhere, [on Hermione] Harry was startled when his Aunt called him to dinner.  
One of the first things Harry noticed when he returned for the summer was that Dudley had lost a surprising amount of weight. Now everyone ate real food again, even Harry. Tonight they were having pork chops, one of Harry's favorites. [The Dursley didn't know this, if they did they'd probably never serve them again.] It was a relatively quiet dinner. Harry excused himself immediately after finishing.   
But that night Harry slept soundly for the first time in months. He was up at dawn, an unusual feet for a late sleeper such as Harry. He was so exited that he voluntarily made breakfast that consisted of pancakes, sausage, bacon, and waffles. Dudley, upon seeing this looked at his Mother who shook her head, then looked at Harry who just smiled. Then, for the first time in his life, hugged Harry.  
The rest of the time for Harry flew by in a daze of chores and double and triple checks of his trunk. Then finally the glorious hour arrived. Harry, finally smarting up had put a featherlight charm on his trunk at the end of last year, was waiting anxiously in the sitting room. Then there was a knock at the door. Harry, like a cat sprang to the door an almost threw it off the hinges opening it. What he saw he was not ready for.   
Hermione was to put it simply, drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was no longer curly, but straight and sleek. Her body had more curves than the Great Wall of China. Harry gawked at her for almost a full minute before his uncle quite rudely stepped on his foot. He then quickly hurried out the door. He got in the back and saw Ron, looking taller and more freckly **[a/n is that a word]?** Than ever. He said hi to Mr. and Mrs. Granger and soon Harry found Himself ridding to a great month.  
Soon Harry found himself parked in front of a huge house. It was easily twice the size of #4 Privet Drive. From the outside he could see that it had a swimming pool and a basketball court. He was immediately in awe.  
"This place is huge!" Harry said upon entering and seeing a long strech of red velvet carpet.   
"Yep, thats what I said." Ron said.   
"Hermione, why don't you give them the grand tour." Mrs. Granger suggested.   
"Okay!" Hermione replied in a strangely high voice. At this Ron rasied his eyebrows to Harry who shruged. Though inside he was wondering wether her exitement was about him or Ron. Hermione then lead them room by room threw the very lage house.  
"And this will be your room." She said opening the door to a room twice the size of Harry's room back on privet drive. There were bunkbeds, a desk, and a walk in closet to change in.   
"What are these?" Ron asked picking up some CD's of of the desk.   
"Those are CD's, you put them in the CD player and listin to them."   
"Weird names though, Limp Bizkit? Pod? Eminem?"  
" Thats POD, payable on death. And they have weird names because theyr'e American." She said, in a very diffrent tone from usual. The knot in Harry's stomach got even tighter at this. She showed Ron how to use the CD player and left them to setle in.  
Harry unpacked his things and went down to the basketball court becuase he saw Hermione through the window.  
"Hey, can I play?" He asked. Hermione was surprised at this, she though Ron and Harry would want to talk about guy stuff.   
" Yea, sure." She said. Never being one to be shy, a few minutes later she said, "Harry I've been thinking of you alot this summer." When Harry heard this he literaly drooped the basketball. " Not just as a friend, but... Harry I think I'm in love with you."  
At this Harry stood frozen in shock. He stood there for almost a whole minute before relizeing that Hermione had started crying.  
"Don't worry." He said "The feeling is mutual." He wispered in her ear. Then they kissed. And 5then Ron looked out the window...  
  
  
  
**Cliffie! What did Ron see? This is slow but there will be action soon! Please Review! And Making the Band HP Style chapter 2 will be up soon. **  
  
  
  



End file.
